Kim The Vampire
by Rayven Nightshade
Summary: Kim is biten by a Green bat and turns into a vampire thats all I'am saying KxS pairing Kim The Vampire V.2 Cooming Soon
1. Info Page

Kim The Vampire Info Page

**Profile's**

**(In Chapter 2)**

Name: Seth

Age:500

Height: 6'4

Eyes: Green

Hair: short Spiky black with some blonde spikes

Clothes: A leather jacket with strap around the neck . A white T-shirt and black leather pants with chains hanging on the sides. calf high combat boots.

Weapons: Chains and a scythe blade and one custom made .375 magnum

Personality: Cocky and somewhat arrogant about things. Likes to get the upper hand on his enemies and rivals. Has a hard time showing he cares for anyone, because no one ever showed him how.

Powers: Changes into a bat, wolf, and mist. Super speed and strength. Sense auras ( the energy force emitting from evey living thing) Can appear invisible by clouding someones mind. Put a person in a trance with hypontic eyes. Fly (without having to turn into a bat or mist) Shadow Walker (Walk though Shadows). Recover from any and all injuries. Can walk on walls and ceilings

P.S.

I had help on this from Darkmoon Knight

Here's a little poll I of making the pairing in this story Kim/Shego what do you think

Send ansers in Review form please


	2. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible the Vampire**

Chapter 1: The Bite

Kim had just beaten Drakken and Shego her and Ron where waiting for there ride back to Middleton when out of nowhere a green bat flew at Kim and Kim tried to block the attack but the bat bit Kim on the neck and flew away with blood around its mouth then Kim fainted. At the site of his best friend "Kim" yells Ron and then grabs Kim's Kimmunicator and calls Wade "Hay Ron what's up" say Wade Kim's been bitten by a green bat says Ron "oh shit I'll have a ride there as fast as I can and a bed at the Middleton hospital" says Wade in a rush and 2 hours later Ron and Kim's

body where in the hospital with Kim's family that Ron called them the minute they arrived at the hospital. The doctor said that Kim had a very poor heart beat and what ever type of bat bit her it not only drained her but all so injected her with some kind of toxin said the doctor "what do you mean toxin said Mr Possible" "well I know it's a toxin but I don't know what type of toxin it is" said the doctor suddenly Kim sat up and growled like a wolf and Ron stepped back a look of fear on his face and then Kim lunged at

him. Ron screamed when Kim tried to bite his neck with large fangs but when she realised what she was doing and backed away from Ron with a look of fear and hunger on her face as she cried

out for blood "I want blood NOW!" says Kim then suddenly started sniffing the air then ran out the open door into the hall then broke down the door opposite and ran into the room then they all hared the sound of something breaking then the doctor turned around "oh no that's the blood bank" says the doctor then they all ran into the blood bank where they all saw Kim ripping open bags of blood and drinking them.


	3. Chapter 2: Seth

Chapter 2: Seth

"We have to stop her before she drinks the bank dry" said the doctor but before anyone could do a thing Kim got up and walked out of the room then walked back in to her room and got back into her own bed and went to sleep everyone was shocked at what had just happened then they all walked back in to the room still with shock on their face's 5 minutes. Kim woke up and looked around

the room and said "what wrong and why am I covered in blood" "well ms Possible you become now how do I put this you've become a vampire" says the doctor "WHAT!" says Kim "well kimmy cub 5 minutes ago you broke into the blood bank" says Mr Possible "I so didn't" says Kim "you so did and you also nearly drain the bank dry" says Miss Possible but before Kim could say anything more there was a knock on the door. Come in says Mr Possible thing it's an other doctor but he was wrong a boy of about 19 walked in and said "hello my names Seth I'm an expert in ms Possible's condition" he says Seth looked about 19 (Profile on info page) thought Ron "no Mr Stoppable I'm not" said Seth

looking at Ron then Ron freaked at hearing this and said "how did you know what I was thinking" "that for me to know and you to find out" says Seth "well shall I explain why I'm here" said Seth "please and thank you" says Kim "well I'm here to help Ms Possible" before Seth could say anything more Kim butted in "excuse me Seth could you please call me Kim" "ok I'll call you Kim from now on" says Seth. "Thank you" says Kim "now that's over with I shall continue" says Seth "Kim with her condition and to help her with new powers" says Seth "What new powers!" says Kim. "Your new powers like super strength and speed and other things" says Seth "what other things" asks Kim "In time" says Seth then Ron walks up and says "Mr Seth just how old are you" Seth cackles lightly and answers "I'm 500 years old" says Seth "what your 500" says everyone together "yes I'm 500 year old because I'm a vampire just like Kim but I'm not evil like your all thinking" says Seth everyone felt a bit creped out even Kim "well Ms Possible I think its time went home and got some rest" says the doctor 10 minutes later Kim was on her way home in the family car Seth in backseat with her Ron had wanted to walk home but Kim knew he didn't want to be near Seth 5 minutes later Kim was home Seth right behind her Miss Possible had offered Seth guest room and he took it great fully and said goodnight then Kim said goodnight as well and went up to her room and went to sleep


	4. Free idea

Anyone is free to use my idea


End file.
